Alice
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: Mikan is in a band not just any band but a idolized band, se's number two in the fame world number one is the sex abd-boy mebers of ALICE they do more than just clash when they have to film a movie together
1. Chapter 1

"Mikan you look so kawaii," Dana said as we waited to make our entrance. I was wearing black Capri sweat pants with a keyboard going down one side, and my shirt was a baggy white shirt with a red heart on it and I was wearing duck slippers.

Dana was wearing a baggy grey shirt, baggy pink sweat pants and crazy neon knee high socks.

Our band-mates, Sumire, Anna, and Hotaru were dressed similarly.

The music began and we ran out on stage, which was covered in fog.

"Before we sing we need to bring up an issue we heard about recently," I began," I heard about a girl who ended up starving herself to death to get our quote figure, guys I don't see one ugly girl in this crowd _.beautiful_,"

All of my band-mates nodded their agreement and began playing.

~Love the way you lie part two By Rihanna ft. Skylar Grey~

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then the saint turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glasses shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you always win

Even when I'm right

Cos you feed me fables from your head

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

Till the walls are going up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

#-#-#-#-#-#

I took a breath and smiled at the crowd who were cheering madly.

~Vanilla Twilight By: Owl city~

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad

Til I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days

'Cause cold nostalgia

Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought because

When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach

Back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here

#-#-#-#

~What the hell by: Avril Lavigne~

You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging, "Please

Stay with me"

But honestly

I just need to be

A little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now...

What the hell?

What?

What?

What?

What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging, "Please

Stay with me"

But honestly

I just need to be

A little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now...

What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la

Whoa, whoa

La, la, la, la, la, la

Whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now...

I'm thinking, "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about...

(If you love me)

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

(If you love me)

All my life I've been good

But now...

What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

#-#-#-#

Me and Dana switched places and we began to play our favorite song.

~Teenagers By: My Chemical Romance~

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

#-#-#-#

"GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK," We all yelled as the lights darkened.

The crowd's cheers were almost deafening as we walked back stage.

"That girl still on your mind?" Sumire asked me concern on her face.

I sighed and nodded as our manager Narumi came in.

"Girls you get to meet the gorgeous bad member's from Alice! ~" He squealed.

Everyone except me, Dana and Hotaru squealed.

"Uhm who the hell is Alice?" Me and Dana asked.

Hotaru proceeded to shoot us in the head with the baka gun.

"Baka Gun #000906352," Hotaru said as she shot us again.

Narumi sighed and looked at me pityingly," You'll meet them tomorrow for a movie,"

"A MOVIE!" We all squealed even Hotaru looked excited we could see all the money signs in her eyes.

"OH MY GOD," Dana screamed randomly.

"What?"

"I don't know I'm tired," She said shrugging.

"Yea us too,"

"Last one to the limo sucks,"

And that's how I ended up face first in a Limo seat, It was about to get worst I just didn't know it yet.

#-#-#-#

**Ello my lovelies(: do a short person a favor and review~! Ps: Rember check my profile I have a C-o-n-t-e-s-t Up~!**

**Love Danalea xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muses: Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies ft. Miranda Lambert**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

"_Tenshi I hate you!" Mizu cried._

"CUT! That's a wrap people!" The director said clapping his hands happily.

Mikan sighed happily she couldn't believe her first day of shooting was going so well.

"Natsume you did good," I said casting the handsome boy a smile.

"Unlike someone," He said sauntering off.

"OH HELL NO," I said charging after him when Narumi caught me.

"Chill,"

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT COCKY BASTARD THINK HE IS!,"I yelled," HE'S BEEN A SNARKY JERK ALL DAY!"

Narumi sighed and whisked me off to a photo shoot.

**#_#_#_#_#_#**

**An: This is a short chapter sorry ): I'm working on a lot of stories… well any way bye (:**


End file.
